Meet My Love
by meaniec
Summary: Kim mingyu yang tidak suka dijodoh-jodohkan memilih pergi dari rumahnya dan berniat mencari pendamping hidupnya sendiri, tapi malah tersesat di hutan (Meanie) Mingyu x Wonwoo CHAPTER 4 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Meet My Love

Chapter 1

Main cast:

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Kim mingyu. Mungkin dia jadi salah satu orang yang bisa dibilang sempurna di dunia ini. Wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tinggi dan proporsional, serta harta yang melimpah. Tapi ternyata tidak, hidupnya tidak sesempurna itu.

"Ayah, sudah berapa kali aku aku bilang... Aku tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan lagi," ucap mingyu kepada ayahnya.

Prdia paruh baya itu menghela nafas. _'Selalu seperti ini'_ batinnya. "Kim Mingyu, Im Nayeon itu gadis yang sangat cantik, berpendidikan tinggi, dan keluarganya juga cukup berada. dia pasti bisa menjamin masa depanmu."

Mingyu tersenyum meremehkan. "Cih, sekalipun dia gadis tercantik di dunia ini atau orang terkaya di dunia ini jika aku tidak menyukainya, bagaimana dia bisa menjamin masa depanku?"

"Kau tetap harus menikah dengannya," ujar ayahnya dengan mantap.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Ayah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi... biarkan aku mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri."

"Hanya dia yang bisa menjamin masa depanmu Kim Mingyu."

"Ayah selalu mengatakannya setiap menjodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ayah tau? Aku benar-benar muak hidup seperti ini." ujar Mingyu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ayahnya.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu mau kemana kau!"

"Aku akan pergi mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri!" sahut Mingyu sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah mewahnya.

"Cih, dia pikir aku anak kecil? Seenaknya saja menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan gadis-gadis itu," ucap Mingyu sambil melajukan mobilnya entah kemana. dia tidak peduli kalaupun dia tidak akan bisa kembali ke rumah, karena menurutnya itu lebih baik. Ya, Mingyu tidak benar-benar sempurna seperti yang dikira orang-orang. dia tidak pernah merasa bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini.

Tanpa dia sadari dia sudah memasuki sebuah hutan di dekat pinggiran kota. Mingyu benar-benar pergi sejauh mungkin, karna dia yakin orang-orang suruhan ayahnya pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang.

Mobilnya tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ada apa ini, kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti?" ah, ternyata bensinnya habis. Mingyu benar-benar ceroboh, seharusnya dia mengisi bensinnya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh mungkin.

Mingyu pun keluar dari mobilnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, hanya adaa pohon, pohon, dan pohon. Tentu saja, karena dia berada di tengah- tengah hutan.

"Sial, mana mungkin ada yang menjual bensin di tengah hutan seperti ini" geramnya sabil mengacak rambut pirangnya. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia harus berjalan keluar dari hutan ini dan mencari bantuan.

Mingyu benar-benar sial hari ini. Hutan ini sedikit gelap karena cuaca mendung, perutnya benar-benar lapar dan dia tidak mau sembarangan memakan buah-buahan di hutan itu, dia tidak yakin buah-buahan itu aman untuk dimakan. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia tidak tau bagaimana caranya keluar dari hutan itu. dia sudah berjalan selama berjam-jam, tapi tetap tidak menemukan jalan untuk keluar dari hutan.

Wajah Mingyu mulai pucat karena dia kelelahan, kelaparan, dan mulai kehausan. Tubuhnya mulai melemah, kepalanya terasa berkunang-kunang, pandangannya pun kabur, dan kemudian tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja.

TBC

Haihaiiiii ini ff pertama yg aku publish di ffn~ maaf ya kalo jelek dan banyak typonya. Kalo reviewnya lumayan nanti aku lanjut ㅋㅋㅋ


	2. Chapter 2

Meet My Love

Chapter 2

Mingyu terbangun, mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. dia sangat terkejut saat melihat lelaki ㅡyang menurutnya manis sedang menatapnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

"HUAAAA!" teriak Mingyu. Lelaki yang menatapnya itu langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu.

"Si-siapa kau? Aku ada dimana?"

Lelaki tadi tersenyum manis. "Hai, aku Jeon Wonwoo. Ini dirumahku, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan di tengah hutan. Jadi aku membawamu kemari."

"Ah begitu ya... terima kasih sudah menolongku Wonwoo- _ssi_. Aku Kim Mingyu, mobilku kehabisan bensin dan aku tersesat di hutan," ujar Mingyu.

"Panggil Wonwoo saja ya. Hmm ngomong-ngomong, benda persegi ini milikmu?" tanya wonwoo sambil memperhatikan ponsel milik Mingyu.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya ponsel kan? Kau anak kota ya? Wahh benda seperti ini pasti mahal." Mingyu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ambil ponsel itu."

"Aku tidak memerlukan ponsel, lagipula di sini tidak ada listrik," ujar Wonwoo.

"Apa? Tidak ada listrik?"

Wonwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ya, di sini tidak ada listrik. Untuk makan saja susah, apalagi untuk membayar tagihan listrik... bisa-bisa aku tidak makan sebulan hanya untuk membayar tagihan listrik,"

"Oh iya, kau pasti lapar. Kau harus makan agar tidak pingsan lagi," ujar Wonwoo sambil menaruh segelas susu dan roti di dekat Mingyu. "Maf ya, hanya ini yang kupunya."

Nah, ini yang Mingyu butuhkan. Makanan! "Ah, ini saja sudah cukup kok. Terima kasih Wowoo," Mingyu langsung memakan roti yang diberikan Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, rumah Wonwoo rapi meskipun rumah itu tidak begitu luas. "Kau... tinggal sendirian?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, aku tinggal sendirian di sini. Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Ah maaf, aku turut berduka Wonwoo, pasti tidak mudah tinggal sendirian di sini. Bagaimana caramu bertahan hidup?"

"Aku berburu. Jika hasilnya lumayan, aku akan pergi ke pasar di pinggiran kota dan menjual buruanku di sana. Tapi jika buruanku tidak seberapa aku bawa pulang untuk kumakan sendiri." jelas wonwoo.

"Ah begitu..." balas Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Mingyu merasa ada yang aneh dengan perutnya. Mingyu butuh toilet.

"Umm Wonwoo... a-aku ingin ke toilet... dimana toiletnya?"

"Ah tempat buang air ya, itu di sana," jawab Wonwoo sambil menunjuk sungai yang berada tepat di belakang rumahnya.

"Maksudmu... sungai itu toiletnya?" tanya Mingyu memastikan jika Wonwoo tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ya, biasanya aku buang air, mandi, dan mencuci disitu. Tenang sajaaa airnya mengalir, jadi airnya bersih."

'Oh Tuhan, cobaan macam apa ini...' batin Mingyu. Perutnya terasa makin sakit, dia pun segera menuju sungai itu. dia harus segera menyelesaikan urusannya.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Wonwoo dan Wonwoo sendiri tidak keberatan. Mingyu harus mulai terbiasa dengan lingkungan barunya. Seperti kemarin, dia harus buang air dan mandi di sungai. Ingatkan Mingyu untuk membuatkan kamar mandi di rumah Wonwoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang mengambil busur dan beberapa anak panah.

"Aku mau berburu di hutan, kau jaga rumah saja ya. Nanti kau pingsan lagi"

"Hei aku tidak akan pingsan hanya karena berburu. Lagipula kemarin aku pingsan karena aku kelaparan dan kehausan."

"Hmm baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Ini kupinjamkan panahku," ujar Wonwoo sambil memberikan busur dan anak panah kepada Mingyu.

Keduanya berangkat ke hutan setelah memakan beberapa potong kue. Ini benar-benar pengalaman baru bagi Mingyu. Selama ini dia tidak pernah berburu di hutan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu merasakan bagaimana susahnya mencari makan.

"Hei Wonwoo, apa tempat berburunya masih jauh? Aku lelah... bisakah kita istirahat sebentar?" keluh Mingyu. Padahal mereka baru berjalan kaki selama 15 menit.

"Apa? Kau sudah lelah? Baiklah kita istirahat disana saja," ujar Wonwoo sambil menunjuk pohon yang berada di pinggir sungai. Keduanya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang berbuah sangat lebat.

Wonwoo terkekeh melihat Mingyu yang terlihat sangat kelelahan. "Kau mudah lelah ya."

"Yak, aku bukannya mudah lelah. Aku hanya lapar saja, tadi kita makan sangat sedikit," bantah Mingyu.

"Hmm buah di pohon ini lebat juga, apa buah ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Hmm tentu saja bisa, semua buah di hutan ini bisa dimakan termasuk buah ini. Tapi jika kau memakan buah ini tenggorokanmu akan terasa sangatttt gatal. Tapi buah ini enak kok, kalau kau mau makan saja," ujar Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan salah satu buah di pohon itu kepada Mingyu.

"Kau bilang buah itu bisa membuat tenggorokan gatal, kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" tanya Mingyu heran.

"Kau kan sedang lapar, aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi seperti kemarin. Kau tau? Kau itu lumayan berat," jawab Wonwoo dengan polosnya.

Mingyu memasang muka datar. "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mau menyakiti tenggorokanku."

Tiba-tiba adaa seekor kelinci yang lewat di depan mereka. Mata Wonwoo berbinar melihaat kelinci kecil itu. "Makanan~" Mingyu terkejut mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. Apa yang Wonwoo katakan tadi? Makanan? Mingyu bahkan tidak tega membunuh kelinci kecil itu, apalagi memakannya.

Wonwoo segera mengambil sebuah anak panah. Karena jarak antara kelinci dan dirinya berdekatan, dia tidak menggunakan busurnya. Wonwoo mulai mengarahkan anak panahnya ke tubuh kelinci malang tersebut.

'CLEB'

Panah itu sukses menancap di tubuh kelinci itu, terdengar jeritan memilukan dari hewan berbulu putih itu. Benar-benar kelinci yang malang.

"Mingyu lihat apa yang kudapat," ujar Wonwoo girang sambil menenteng kelinci yang baru saja 'dibunuhnya.'

"Kau membunuh hewan malang itu? Ckckck kau benar-benar jahat Wonwoo."

"Kalau aku tidak membunuh buruanku bagaimana aku bisa memakannya," jawab Wonwoo dengan sangat polos. "Hmm tapi kelinci ini saja tidak cukup untuk dijadikan makan malam. Kita harus mencari yang lebih besar lagi," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup istirahatnya. Ayo kita lanjutkan perburuan kita dan cari hewan yang lebih besar." Wonwoo mengangguk, mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan acara berburunya.

Mingyu benar-benar menahan rasa laparnya. Perutnya berkali-kali mengeluarkan bunyi khas orang lapar. Wonwoo yang menyadari hal itu kemudian menyodorkan sekantung buah berry kepada Mingyu.

"Kau lapar kan? Makanlah buah berry ini, rasanya enak kok." ujar Wonwoo sambil tersenyum manis.

Mingyu yang sedang kelaparan segera melahap buah berry itu. "Hmm enak, di mana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Mingyu dengan mulut penuh berry.

"Dari semak-semak itu," jawab Wonwoo sambil menunjuk semak-semak penuh buah berry.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. "Apa? Dari semak-semak itu? Hei bisa saja berry ini beracun. Bagaimana kalau aku keracunan? Bagaimana kalau aku mati? Bagaimana kalauㅡ "

Wonwoo menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Mingyu. "Ssttt... ibuku bilang kita tidak boleh berbicara saat sedang makan." Mingyu hanya pasrah, lagipula dia sudah sangat lapar. Pada akhirnya sekantung buah berry itu habis dimakannya.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, ia hanya terdiam, matanya seperti memperhatikan sesuatu di depan sana.

"Ada apa Wonwoo?"

"Makanan yang besar..." Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya, dia mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo. Yang Mingyu lihat hanyalah mobilnya. Apa itu yang Wonwoo sebut dengan makanan? Ya, sepolos apapun Wonwoo dia seharusnya bisa membedakan mana makanan dan mana kendaraan.

"Hei itu mobilku, bukan makanan Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menyiapkan busur dan anak panahnya. "Bukan, bukan mobil itu yang kumaksud. Tapi rusa yang ada di samping mobilmu itu..." ah, Mingyu melihatnya. Rusa itu lumayan besar, pasti cukup untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi jika panah Wonwoo meleset, mobilnya lah yang akan menjadi korban.

"J-jeon Wonwoo... sebaiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk memburu rusa itu. Kau bisa merusakㅡ"

'CLEB'

Terlambat, panah Wonwoo meleset dan menancap tepat di kaca mobil milik Mingyu. "mobilku..." Mingyu hanya melongo melihat sebuah panah yang menancap di kaca mobilnya.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa bisa meleset," geram Wonwoo. "Aku ingin makan kenyang malam ini." Wonwoo kembali menarik busurnya.

"Tidak Wonwoo, kumohon hentikan..."

'CLEB'

Panah kedua juga meleset dan menancap di badan mobil Mingyu. Wonwoo menarik busurnya lagi, bersiap memanah rusa buruannya, dan panah itu masih terus meleset dan menancap di kaca dan mobil Mingyu. Begitu seterusnya sampai hanya tersisa satu anak panah.

"Mobilku... mobil kesayanganku..." Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah melihat mobil kesayangannya dipenuhi anak panah milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kembali menarik busurnya, tersisa satu anak panah lagi. Mingyu benar-benar pasrah jika panahnya meleset lagi. Tapi dugaannya salah, panah itu berhasil mengenai rusa yang sedari tadi diincar Wonwoo.

"Yeayyy malam ini kita makan daging rusa~" seru Wonwoo dengan girangnya.

Wonwoo mendekati rusa buruannya, mencabut panah yang menancap di badan rusa itu. Wonwoo juga mencabut panah yang menancap di mobil Mingyu. Tapi ternyata panah itu tertancap cukup dalam, membuatnya agak kesusahan mencabut anak panahnya. Wonwoo menarik anak panahnya dengan kuat, dan...

'PYAR'

Kaca mobil Mingyu benar-benar pecah sekarang. "Ah, akhirnya lepas juga..."

"Mobilkuuuu!"

Malam harinya Mingyu langsung demam, entah karena kelelahan atau karena mobilnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat ulah Wonwoo.

"Kau mudah lelah ya?" tanya Wonwoo yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman oleh Mingyu. Mingyu merasakan Wonwoo menidurkan kepalanya di paha lelaki manis itu.

'Cup'

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo mencium pipinya kemudian mengusap lembut rambut Mingyu. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Biasanya ibuku melakukannya saat aku sakit, dan aku akan merasa sangat nyaman," jelas Wonwoo. Ya, Mingyu merasa sangat nyaman dengan perlakuan Wonwoo. Wonwoo terus mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut hingga Mingyu tertidur.

"Selamat malam Kim Mingyu, cepat sembuh ya..."

TBC

Haihaiiii... makasih udah baca ffku~ buat /FabMinMin agnilm svtmeanie 270 Anna-Love 17Carats parkcheonsafujoshi daddy mingyu KureyRey/ makasih udah review~ maaf ya gabisa bales satu satu: ") hp rada lemot nih... hiks. Kemungkinan chapter 3 updatenya minggu depan ㅋㅋㅋ


	3. Chapter 3

Meet My Love

Chapter 3

Mingyu terbangun dari tidurnya. Seingatnya kemarin badannya demam, dan itu semua karena ulah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari lelaki manis yang membuatnya demam semalam, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Mingyu memutuskan untuk keluar mencari Wonwoo. Baru saja Mingyu membuka pintu rumah Wonwoo, dia sudah menemukan lelaki manis itu sibuk dengan seekor rusa, tetapi sepertinya itu bukan rusa yang kemarin diburu Wonwoo.

"Kau pergi berburu lagi hari ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Hmm tidak, hari ini aku malas berburu," jawab Wonwoo santai.

"Lalu darimana kau mendapat rusa itu?" tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Ah rusa ini... sepertinya dia tersesat, aku menemukannya di dekat sungai tadi pagi."

Mingyu menghela nafasnya. "Dan kau membunuhnya? Kau itu polos tapi cukup kejam ya. Kasihan sekali rusa itu, tersesat dan akhirnya dibunuh."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat murung. "ini hutan, semuanya adalah makanan. Kalau kau tidak berburu, kau bisa mati disini."

Wonwoo menoleh menatap Mingyu. "Kau kan anak kota, pasti tidak perlu berburu sepertiku."

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu," ujar Mingyu merasa bersalah karena ucapannya. "

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Kau mau ikut aku? Aku mau menjual rusa ini ke pasar."

"Tentu saja aku mau, tidak baik anak sepertimu pergi sendirian."

"Justru lebih tidak baik lagi jika anak sepertimu ditinggal sendirian di sini," ejek wonwoo.

Ucapan Wonwoo ada benarnya juga, akan sangat buruk jika Mingyu yang notabenenya adalah anak kota ditinggal sendirian di pinggiran hutan seperti ini. Mingyu masih belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan di hutan yang cukup keras.

"Tidak usah membahas masalah yang kemarin _okay?_ Itu memalukan."

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Nah, sekarang ayo bantu aku mengurus rusa ini."

Mingyu membantu Wonwoo mengikat keempat kaki rusa itu di sebatang kayu. Agar mudah membawanya kata Wonwoo. Mereka menaruh kedua ujung kayu itu di bahu mereka, kemudian memulai perjalanan mereka ke kota. Wonwoo bilang pasar itu tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, tapi tetap saja Mingyu merasa sangat kelelahan berjalan kaki beberapa kilometer sambil membawa seekor rusa.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo, apa pasar itu masih jauh?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu merasa tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan perjalanan, bahu dan kakinya mati rasa saking lelahnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai kok, hanya beberapa meter lagi," jawab Wonwoo santai. Tidak seperti Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tidak terlihat lelah, malah dia terlihat bersemangat. Bagi Wonwoo, pasar adalah salah satu tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Bisakah kita istirahat sebentar? Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup berjalan lagi," keluh Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, itu akan membuang banyak waktu. Kita harus sampai di rumah sebelum malam hari."

Tepat setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, "Hei Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Ah, _annyeong_ paman Park," sapa Wonwoo pada seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang mengendarai sebuah mobil _box_ terbuka.

"Apa itu rusa? Wah, rusanya lumayan juga. Kau mau ke pasar ya?" tanya pria yang dipanggilnya paman Park itu.

Wonwoo tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Ya, ini rusa yang kutemukan di dekat rumahku. Aku akan menjualnya di pasar."

"Ah kebetulan, aku juga mau ke pasar. Butuh tumpangan? Sepertinya temanmu itu kelelahan," tawar paman Park.

"Ya, kami sangat membutuhkan tumpangan. Terima kasih banyak paman," sahut Mingyu dengan girangnya, kemudian segera naik ke _box_ belakang mobil tersebut. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan mobil tersebut.

"Udara di sini sangat sejuk ya, tidak seperti di kota," ujar Mingyu yang sedang menikmati semilir angin di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya udara di kota itu seperti apa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

"Hmmm di kota itu... agak panas, dan banyak asap dari kendaraan bermotor. Kau pasti belum pernah ke kota ya? Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke kota."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar ingin segera pergi ke kota. Aku ingin melihat gedung-gedung tinggi di sana. Janji ya, kau akan mengajakku ke kota."

"Ya, aku janji," balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Mingyu yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keheningan tersebut mencoba membuka percakapan.

"Oh iya Wonwoo, apa kau tau kenapa aku bisa sampai tersesat di hutan?" tanya Mingyu tanpa menatap ke Wonwoo.

"Aku datang kemari karena aku selalu dijodoh-jodohkan. Aku ingin mencari pendamping hidupku sendiri," lanjut Mingyu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan jawaban dari Wonwoo. Dia pun menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang ternyata sedang tertidur pulas. Pipi Mingyu memanas. Jadi dari tadi dia berbicara dengan angin, ini hal yang cukup memalukan bagi Mingyu.

" _Okay,_ anggap ini tidak pernah terjadi Kim Mingyu," lirih Mingyu.

Tak lama kemudia mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah pasar. Wonwoo terbangun tepat saat mobil itu berhenti. Mingyu dan Wonwoi segera turun dari mobil, tak lupa mereka juga membawa rusa yang akan mereka jual.

"Terima kasih paman," ujar keduanya.

"Ayo sekarang kita masuk," titah Wonwoo.

Keduanya pun memasuki pasar tersebut. Bagi Wonwoo yang sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini rasanya sudah biasa, tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Jalanan becek dan kotor di pasar membuatnya merasa agak jijik, Mingyu benar-benar memperhatikan langkahnya. Bau pasar itu juga membuat perutnya agak mual.

"Kuharap kita bisa segera kembali ke rumah, tempat ini sangat menjijikkan," gerutu Mingyu.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Menurutku ini tempat yang menyenangkan gyu."

Keduanya berhenti di sebuah lapak yang menjual daging.

"Anyeong bibi Jung," sapa Wonwoo kepada seorang wanita yang menjaga lapak tersebut.

"Ah Wonwoo, kau kemari." Wonwoo sangat dekat dengan orang yang dipanggilnya bibi Jung itu. Wonwoo selalu menjual rusa buruannya kepada wanita tersebut. Rusa yang dibawanya laku cukup mahal karena ukurannya yang lumayan besar.

Setelah menjual sambil 'sedikit' berbicang-bincang dengan bibi Jung, keduanya membeli beberapa makanan dan pakaian untuk persediaan di rumah. Saat akan keluar dari pasar, Mingyu melihat lapak yang menjual kayu bekas.

"Hei Wonwoo, apa uangmu masih ada?" tanya Mingyu.

"Hmm masih ada agak banyak, kau ingin membeli apa?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin membeli kayu-kayu itu," jawab Mingyu. "Aku akan membuat sesuatu yang menakjubkan..." ujar Mingyu sambil menyeringai.

"Gyu... kau sedang membuat apa sih? Kenapa masih belum selesai juga?"

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

"Aku bosan gyu."

"Nah, akhirnya selesai juga." Mingyu tersenyum puas melihat sesuatu yang baru saja dibuatnya. "Menakjubkan bukan?"

"Menakjubkan? Memangya itu apa sih?" tanya Wonwoo sembari memperhatikan bilik kecil di bibir sungai yang baru saja dibuat Mingyu.

"Ini adalah... Kamar mandi~ sekaligus toilet sih."

"..."

"Kenapa diam saja?"

"Kamar mandi itu apa? Dan apa itu toilet?"

"Kamar mandi itu tempat untuk mandi, dan toilet itu tempat untuk buang air. Nah, sebelum kau mandi atau buang air, kau harus mengambil air menggunakan ember di sungai, kemudian kau isikan air itu ke bak air di dalam sana," jelas Mingyu.

"Kau mengerti maksudku kan? Nah, sekarang coba kau praktekkan," lanjut Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian mengambil sebuah ember dan mulai menimba air di sungai. Saat sedang menimba air, tiba-tiba ember yg dipegangnya terlepas dan hanyut.

"Embernyaㅡ ahh untung tersangkut di batu," Wonwoo lega melihat ember tersebut tersangkut di batu yang tidak jauh dari bibir sungai. Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menggapai ember tersebut.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak gyu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"S-sedikit lagi." Wonwoo memajukan badannya agar bisa lebih muda menggapai embernya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

' _SRET'_

 _'BYUR'_

"Wonwoo!"

TBC

Lohaaa maaf ya updatenya lama... lagi sibuk banget ugh. Makasih ya yg udah review, maaf gabisa bales satu2 :") saranghae muah


	4. Chapter 4

"Wonwoo, kau tidak apa-apa? Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak gyu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"S-sedikit lagi." Wonwoo memajukan badannya agar bisa lebih muda menggapai embernya. Tapi tiba-tiba...

' _SRET'_

 _'BYUR'_

"Wonwoo!"

Chapter 4

Mingyu terkejut melihat Wonwoo yang tercebur ke sungai dan sepertinya tidak bisa berenang.

"Tunggu disitu Wonwoo! Aku akan menolongmu," gumam Mingyu kemudian segera menceburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai yang ternyata cukup dalam. Dia segera membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke tepi sungai, kemudian memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Wonwoo.

"Uhuk uhuk."

"Kau baik-baik saja Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja... terima kasih sudah menolongku "

"Kau... tidak bisa berenang?"

Wonwoo hanya diam. Sangat aneh bagi Minguu jika anak yang tinggal di pinggiran sungai dan mandi sekaligus buang air di sungai tapi tidak bisa berenang.

"Tidak apa kalau kau memang tidak bisa berenang, aku bisa mengajarimu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Lebih baik sekarang kita ganti baju."

"Seperti deja vu saja." Kali ini Wonwoo yang demam, mungkin dia shock karena tenggelam di sungai siangnya.

"Anak sepertimu bisa demam juga ternyata," ujar Mingyu sambil berkacak pinggang melihat Wonwoo yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. "Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Eung... ibu..." yang barusan itu apa? Wonwoo mengigau? Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Ibu... panas..." Wonwoo masih terus mengigau memanggil ibunya. Mendengar igauan Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi ingat ucapan Wonwoo saat dia demam tempo hari. Ibunya selalu mengusap kepalanya kemudian mencium pipinya saat dia sakit.

Mingyu duduk di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo, mengusap pelan rambut pemuda manis itu. "Tenanglah Wonwoo, ada aku disini."

"Ibu..." lalu sekarang apa? Mingyu harus mencium pipi Wonwoo?

Baiklah, ini Mingyu lakukan agar Wonwoo merasa nyaman. Dengan ragu Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, hanya beberapa senti lagi agar bibirnya menyentuh pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu makin mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi tiba-tiba Wonwoo menggerakkan kepalanya membuat bibir Mingyu tepat menempel di bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu yang terkejut segera menarik wajahnya sambil memegang bibirnya.

"B-barusan itu... aku... mencium bibirnya? Ya Tuhan, semoga dia tidak sadar kalau aku baru saja menciumnya," rutuk Mingyu.

"Ah, dia sudah tenang. Lebih baik aku juga ikut tidur."

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Wonwoo, kemudian memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi kemudian dia membuka matanya lagi, sepertinya Mingyu sedang dilanda insomnia. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mengigat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Barusan itu... aku mencium bibirnya ya..." Pipi Mingyu terasa memanas mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur," gerutu Mingyu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang tertidur di sampingnya. Mingyu baru menyadari jika wajah Wonwoo terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tidur. Tangan Mingyu terulur mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Hei Jeon Wonwoo, kau tau? Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku," ujar Mingu pelan sambil terus mengusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Dia bisa dibilang anak hutan, sangat polos, dan tidak bisa berenang. Kau tau siapa dia?" Mingyu tersenyum, kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Dia adalah Jeon Wonwoo... orang pertama yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta," lanjut Mingyu sembari mencium kening Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tidur." Setelahnya Mingyu pun sudah menjelajahi alam mimpi.

"Hari ini biar aku yang memasak," ujar Mingyu dengan percaya diri. Pagi ini Wonwoo masih terlihat pucat, dan Mingyu tidak tega melihat Wonwoo memasak saat sakit.

"Kau yakin? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja. Asal kau tau, aku pandai memasak," ujar Mingyu dengan bangganya. Dia pun segera menuju dapur dan mencoba memasak sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan yang ada.

"Nah, sudah jadi~" Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo sambil membawa dua mangkuk ramyeon.

Wonwoo menatap ramyeon buatan Mingyu dengan mata berbinar. "Wahhh sepertinya enak, aku jadi lapar."

"Sudah pasti enak, aku 'kan pandai memasak. Ini makanlah," ujar Mingyu sambil menyerahkan semangkuk ramyeon untuk Wonwoo.

"Selamat makan~" Wonwoo yang sepertinya sedang kelaparan menyantap ramyeon buatan Mingyu dengan lahap, sampai-sampai mulutnya belepotan. Mingyu hanya terkekeh melihat cara makan Wonwoo yang seperti anak kecil.

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja makannya. Ramyeon itu tidak akan lari kok." Mingyu membersihkan kuah ramyeon yang menempel di sekitar bibir Wonwoo dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

"Kenapa diam saja hm?" tanya Mingyu melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam menatapnya.

"A-aku... Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau sakit jantung?"

"Bukan begitu. Rasanya... jantungku berdetak," jawab Wonwoo sambil memegang dada kirinya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo datar. "Itu karena kau hidup, bodoh."

"Tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya jika aku berada di dekatmu."

Mingyu menyeringai kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang merona dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, membuat Wonwoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu.

"Aku tau kenapa jantungmu jadi seperti itu," Mingyu kembali menyeringai, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta... dengaku."

TBC


End file.
